Et Amérique devint Corée
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Quand Chine se leva ce jour-là pour aller en réunion, il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait se passer...


**Titre :** Et Amérique devint Corée

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Chine/Yao, Corée du Sud/Im Yong, Amérique/Alfred et mention d'autres personnages. KorUs

Suite à une conversation avec Wisely sur "avec qui caser Corée ?", j'ai eu l'inspiration pour cet OS ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Bien passons maintenant à l'ordre du jour »<p>

Chine soupira discrètement et attendit avec impatience la fin de la réunion qui venait, à son grand malheur, de tout juste commencer. C'était parti pour au moins 4h de discussion avec en bruit de fond : les ronflements de Grèce, le bruit habituel d'étranglement du côté de France et d'Angleterre, les gloussements de Hongrie et surtout, les hurlements d'Allemagne. Yao re-soupira. Ces occidentaux ne s'étaient pas améliorés depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés. Leur comportement avait même tendance à se dégrader depuis quelques temps... soudain, il prit conscience qu'il manquait un bruit à côté de lui. D'habitude, il entendait Corée du Sud pianoter son portable ou sur une de ses tablettes tactiles mais il venait de se rendre compte que son frère du nord s'était octroyé le droit de ne pas venir. *Non ce n'est pas ça*, pensa Chine en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit discrètement son portable et envoya rapidement un sms à Im Yong pour lui demander où il était et se faisant, il releva la tête pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu entrain d'envoyer son message. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la marque de l'Ipad avec lequel Amérique s'amusait, ignorant royalement Ludwig qui commençait exposer son point de vue sur un sujet quelconque. Ce n'était pas un Ipad. C'était un samsung galaxy tab® . Chine écarquilla les yeux. Alfred, alors qu'il avait sa propre marque de tablette tactile, utilisait celle de Corée ? Alors qu'il s'était disputé avec ce dernier lors de la sortie de la galaxy tab®, l'accusant de le copier ? Yao crut un instant être passer dans la 4éme dimension et il lui sembla qu'il hallucinait quand il remarqua que le blond portait un hanbok, un habit traditionnel coréen alors qu'il semblait vouer un culte à sa veste de cuir – le chinois se demandait dés fois s'il n'en avait plusieurs identiques-.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une personne qui pendant quelques secondes, resta inconnue au yeux de tous. Puis ils reconnurent Corée qui avait troqué son habituel hanbok bleu/violet et blanc contre un jean clair, avec une marinière et une sorte d'écharpe du même motif que cette dernière, le tout recouvert par une chemise en jean légère et bleuté, qu'il avait laissé complètement ouverte. Quand il s'avança, chacun put entendre le bruit lourd de ses pas et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'on remarque une paire de doc martens noire à ses pieds. Et là, un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Ce n'était pas Corée, ce n'était pas possible. Ce jeune asiatique qui avait l'allure d'un étudiant américain en sortie, ce n'était pas Im Yong Soo ou alors il s'était pris un bon coup sur la tête qui l'avait sonné. Toujours avec son air jovial, il passa devant Amérique qui avait levé les yeux un instant de son jeu pour voir qui entrait et qui semblait foudroyé sur place. Le brun marcha jusqu'à sa place et s'assit avec un grand sourire et fit un clin d'œil à ce cher Alfred, provoquant un léger rosissement des joues de l'américain, mais qui passa inaperçu .

Il y eu quelques minutes de flottement puis la réunion reprit son cours normal, à ceci près que la plupart des nations féminines reluquait sans vergogne le coréen. Du coin de l'œil, Chine vit même Elizaveta commençait à dessiner et un frisson le parcourut en voyant le sourire de le jeune femme. Il se tourna vers son petit frère, qui sortait ses écouteurs aux couleurs de la Corée puis lui chuchota :

-« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement, aru ?

-Oh ça... un petit défi avec Alfred. N'y fais pas attention, aniki, demain je serais de nouveau en hanbok », lui répondit Im Yong.

Chine hocha la tête et se concentra sur le débat qui avait lieu, sentant malgré tout que quelque chose lui échappait. Au bout d'un moment, quand il en eut assez d'entendre la musique de son petit frère, il lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui intimer de baisser le son mais fit malencontreusement tomber le baladeur de Corée. Il se pencha pour le ramasser mais il se stoppa net en voyant le logo. Il émit un sorte d'étranglement -qui contrairement au rougissement d'Alfred ne passa pas inaperçu- et se releva avec le petit gadget électronique dans les mains. Il s'exclama en agrippant Corée :

-« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Im Yong Soo, aru ? !

-Je suis juste en face de toi, tu sais, rit le brun.

-Menteur ! Jamais Corée du Sud ne se promènerait avec un Ipod de chez Apple, lui qui est si fier de Samsung, aru !, rugit Chine en brandissant le-dit Ipod, provoquant des exclamations choquées dans la salle.

-J'ai de quoi être fier de cette entreprise, aniki, tu sais que beaucoup de gens disent que Samsung domine le monde, rétorqua Im Yong avec le même sourire qu'Ivan en mode «Vous n'allez faire qu'un avec moi, da »

-Là n'est pas la question ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, aru? Et à Amérique aussi ?, fit le chinois en se tournant vers USA.

-Je te l'ai dis, c'est un défi. On doit vivre à la manière de l'autre pendant une journée et celui gagne remporte la... récompense on va dire~ », dit Corée en susurrant la fin de sa phrase.

Yao tiqua en entendant le ton qu'avait prit son frère et resta silencieux aux gloussements hystériques de Hongrie, Taïwan, Belgique et d'autres nations féminines, voire masculines, qui semblaient avoir comprit quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

-« Que veux-tu dire, aru ? »

En guise de réponse, le coréen se leva et se dirigea vers l'américain, toujours aussi discret avec ses doc martens. Il se planta devant Alfred et lui intima de se lever. Une fois que ce fut fait, il regarda Yao et il se retourna vers Amérique. Ce qu'il fit ensuite eut pour conséquence une avalanche de cris de fangirl et une déconnexion totale du cerveau de ce pauvre Chine : Im Yong prit Alfred par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au blond qui passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun et qui répondit avec la même fougue que l'autre, sous les flashs des appareils photos des yaoistes. Ils se séparèrent et Corée s'adressa à son grand frère :

-« Tu comprends maintenant, aniki ?

-Que-que, bredouilla Chine.

-Il est devenu un avec moi, da-ze, s'exclama Corée avant de rajouter, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point~.

-Euh, Im Yong, je crois que tu as choqué Chine, fit remarquer Alfred qui avait l'air un poil gêné par ce que venait de dire son amant.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, regardant les pieds d'Alfred, chaussées de converse, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec son hanbok. Les lèvres de Corée du Sud s'étirèrent en un drôle de sourire, que l'on voyait plus souvent sur le visage de Francis que le sien.

-« J'attends la fin de la réunion avec impatience, Alfred, fit Corée avant de repartir s'asseoir, laissant un Amérique rouge comme un coquelicot qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Le sourire de Im Yong ne quitta pas son visage de la réunion. Discrètement, il écrivit une phrase sur le mur du facebook d'USA, ce qui la rendit bien sûr visible pour le monde entier :

« _Become one with mother korea tonight, da-ze :D ! »_

* * *

><p>Voila, voila~ vos avis<em> ? <em>


End file.
